


Deeper

by GoldFrostbite13



Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bestiality, Breakup Consolation, Female Percy Jackson, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Male Annabeth Chase, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sea monster, Sort Of, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underwater Sex, sea creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: "Soon, more tentacles emerge from the darkness, some as thick as Percy’s body, others as thin as her finger, but all the same dark mauve color. [...] A few brush against her body, brushing her torso, poking her calves, caressing her hair."Heartbroken over Benjamin Chase, Percy goes for a swim to clear her head. But the sinister depths hold a surprise beyond her imagination. It's tentacle porn, simple as that.
Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737082
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [universal_colors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_colors/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't stick odd things up your vagina or asshole. Don't have sex with animals (doesn't matter if that chicken is fine as hell; be smart!).

Salty tears fall from her face to join the water. Thank the gods for the ocean, she thinks. The ocean is constant and massive, always there for her. Like Benjamin used to be.

The thought makes Percy cry even harder, and she falls to her knees where the sea meets the shore. The damp sand, soft beneath her, pushes through her fingers. How did it come to this, Percy wonders, but the water holds no answer. She thought she’d marry Benjamin Chase someday, that they could stay in each other’s arms for however long the gods allowed it. Apparently, that wasn’t long. Aphrodite did say she’d make their love life interesting.

“Interesting…” Percy growls, and she stands up. Yes, that’s it - she’ll blame Aphrodite for her and Benjamin’s falling out. She’ll blame the goddess of love for Benjamin screaming at her one too many times. Percy edges into the water, looking out to the horizon. A sunset, orange, pink, and red, blooms where the sky meets the sea. The salty liquid invigorates Percy’s bones, makes her remember the ocean that runs in her veins.

Percy dives into Long Island Sound without another second’s hesitation, hoping the waves will wash her heartbreak away. Beneath the surface, sound is muted, and all Percy can hear is the rush of bubbles and the flow of the current. Warm and cold spots swirl around her, and she wills herself to shoot out away from the beach, away from Camp Half-Blood, away from Benjamin.

A school of silver fish parts for Percy as she starts to plunge to the depths. Soon the innocent, colorful animals start giving way to more sinister creatures as the water grows colder: mako sharks, barracudas, eels, the occasional faraway sea serpent. Most of the beasts keep a wide berth from the daughter of Poseidon, but others come a bit closer, perhaps hoping for a taste of demigod blood. Percy reaches for the pen in her pocket, and a deadly, bronze, leaf-shaped blade glows before her a second later.

 _Get back!_ She glowers, and the animals scatter. Percy continues swimming downwards, holding Riptide as a sort of torch, lighting a dim path from herself into the depths.

Before long, her surroundings become almost unrecognizable. She thinks she’s swum into some sort of hidden trench - Percy turns in a slow circle, examining the jagged cliffs that rise blackly on either side. Within the walls of stone are a few caves, flickers of movement within them. A shiver of fear runs down Percy’s spine, but she’s not truly afraid. This is her domain.

When something tickles her foot, Percy yelps, bubbles emitting from her mouth, and she shoots upwards a few feet on instinct. Looking down, she sees the thing that touched her - a slimy, purplish tentacle, emerging from somewhere far below. It inches towards her inquisitively, but doesn’t seem about to attack.

Percy sighs in relief. _Hello,_ she tries, though she’s not sure if the limb is sentient.

Surprisingly, its tapered end waves, friendly-like. Smiling, Percy waves back. Then the tentacle curls downward, as if beckoning. Percy tries to look beyond it, but the ocean is pitch-black down there. She can’t sense any danger so far. _You want me to follow?_

The tentacle’s end shakes back and forth, nodding. Percy shrugs; an adventure seems to be the perfect distraction from thinking of Benjamin. She keeps pace with the appendage as it begins to trail down.

Soon, more tentacles emerge from the darkness, some as thick as Percy’s body, others as thin as her finger, but all the same dark mauve color. Percy swallows in apprehension; do they all belong to the same monster? But none of them seem to be attacking, only curious. A few brush against her body, brushing her torso, poking her calves, caressing her hair. Percy frowns but lets them, all the while keeping a firm grip on Riptide.

Then, too fast for Percy to even curse, four of them shoot out from the pulsing mass, grabbing her wrists and ankles. She screams, the sound muffled underwater. She tries to move her sword, but the first tentacle easily curls around it, sliding it out of her weakened grasp. Percy tries to remain calm as the four living ropes ensnare her limbs. Perhaps she can reason with this strange beast, and if not…Riptide would appear soon enough, and she’d be making sushi as soon as possible.

 _Let me go!_ Percy shouts, trying to wriggle from their grasp, but the tentacles grip her even tighter. More of them start to wind towards her, brushing against her cheek, tugging at the hem of her T-shirt. Percy grits her teeth, closes her eyes, and wills the sea to gather, to push this beast away from her…But it’s hard to focus with all the tapered ends touching her, sliding up and down her forearms, slowly coming up her leg.

Oh, no. Percy starts to panic as her body naturally reacts to all the stimuli, her hands trembling, the spot between her legs getting heated. If she’d been above water, sweat would start to trickle down her skin, but here, the water is cool and inviting, a gentle contrast between the warmth that inexplicably emanates from the tentacles, which should be cold-blooded.

 _Let me go…_ Percy murmurs, but when the beast’s grip relaxes, she can’t find it in herself to struggle. One tentacle, a bit braver than the rest, starts to tug at the top of her denim shorts, and soon, others join it. Percy realizes what’s about to happen - she’s afraid, grossed out, but a little curious, too. A deep, soothing humming noise echoes from the depths, in the direction of the tentacles’ source. Something down there is trying to tell her to calm down, to relax, to let it happen…

One last try for freedom. Percy finally manages to yank her right wrist free, but as soon as she does, two more limbs, slippery and strong, hold it back down. At her waist, others have succeeded in tugging down the hem of her denim shorts, and a few seconds later, her panties. Percy screams, sending a thick stream of bubbles into the water, but the tentacles don’t hesitate, sliding up her folds, teasing her clit. Despite herself, Percy lets out a muffled moan, arching her spine in unwanted pleasure. Other tentacles take this as a sign, and reach to tug off her bra and shirt, gently caressing her breasts.

Out in the open, deep blue, the cliffs casting shadows over the scene, Percy floats in the most vulnerable position of her life, shorts around her ankles and shirt pushed to her wrists. Her back arches and her breath grows shallow as the tentacles, warm and slimy, though not unpleasant, grow bolder in their stroking. A thin end teases her clit, rubbing back and forth, and another joins it, pressing, rolling, each hit of the nerves sending a shudder through Percy’s body. One brave appendage teases Percy’s entrance, its thick tip sliding slowly into her. The tentacles at her chest circle her nipples, teasingly, with precision, and Percy lets out a strangled moan at the sensations.

Her toes begin to curl as a tentacle, about two inches in diameter, pushes into her. Percy feels the sharpness of pain, but it’s a good kind of pain, stretching her out, testing her limits. She groans, muscles tensing as the pulsing limb slides all the way in, filling her, brushing against her G-spots. Then, slowly at first, then faster, the tentacle slides back and forth, twisting slightly, moving firmly in her pussy.

As if that wasn’t enough, a slightly smaller tentacle begins to tease her back entrance, its very tip darting in and out of her tight ass. Percy throws her head back in ecstasy - gods, she feels...so full, so terribly full, and exposed, and _wanted,_ even if it is by an unidentifiable creature. Tentacles touch her wherever they can, tracing the curves of her waist, continually pleasuring her clit, pressing against her breasts. They’re slippery, just warm enough to contrast with the coldness of the water, and almost reverent in their movement, swirling along Percy’s body like a hundred tongues.

Percy’s limbs shake involuntarily as the tentacles at her pussy move faster and faster, diving deep into her, deeper, playing with her clit, sliding tantalizingly against her folds. Percy whimpers at the feeling of being paid so much attention, as if she’s the only creature in the ocean worth affection. As if her needs are the only one that matter. Percy never thought that she’d ever find herself in this situation, but she can’t complain; Benjamin, after all, could never touch her in this many places at once. 

The tentacle within her pushes rather purposefully against her G-spots, reacting to the pitch of her water-altered moans, moving with enough skill to leave her gasping. Percy squeezes her thighs against its smooth surface, circling her hips, moving along it, matching its rhythm. _Mother of Zeus, I’m close..._ She thinks, and the creature doubles its efforts, rubbing against her pussy, tauntingly running along her spine.

 _Ah...Fuck, I’m -_ Percy’s thoughts stop cold, and she shouts in ecstasy, clenching around the thick tentacle, wrists straining against her restraints. The tentacles tremble with her, winding around her arms and legs in excitement. Percy rides out her orgasm for longer than she thought possible, the twitching appendage inside her eliciting extra waves of pleasure. 

Percy pants a stream of bubbles, her bare chest heaving. The tentacles slowly begin to slide away, leaving her suspended and naked, clothes hanging from her ankles. She watches as they descend into the pure-black darkness, down to their owner, whatever that may be.

Still in shock from what just happened, Percy takes a moment to breathe, clean, water-separated oxygen circulating through her lungs. She slips on her clothes, feels for Riptide.

Well. That was certainly a good distraction from Benjamin, Percy thinks dizzily.

Her limbs are still weak from the thorough, though somehow pleasant, violation, so Percy wills herself to the surface instead of swimming. As her head breaks through, she looks to the horizon, the last light of the dying sun fading in smudges of pink and indigo. Percy glances below her feet, where the cold unknowns lay invitingly. She laughs quietly to herself; she’ll be back when she needs to. Sometimes, it doesn’t hurt to swim a little deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut - and fic - written for Percy Jackson. Hopefully I'll do more human-oriented pairings with this series soon!


End file.
